Valentines day fluff
by Starwings1
Summary: Enjoy this One-Shot! I call the pairing Tulipbladeshipping. Happy Valentines day!


Hi. This is just a one-shot for Valentines Day. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lilly paused for a moment seeing _him _as she was doing her usual morning walk in the woods surrounding the town. She blushed and hid behind a tree near her. After all, it was well known that he was with Marie and he probably didn't even know she existed. Well, that may not be true. After all she was a Lilligant and they didn't even live in Hoenn. She was so very glad her trainer had moved to Hoenn however, after all if she hadn't then Lilly would never had met _him._

He had long sharp yet non threatening blades on his arms. It seemed as though he was wearing a green helmet which some might find silly, she found it cute. His eye, oh his beautiful intense red eyes made her want to melt into a puddle of goo. She was not ashamed to admit she even checked out those long, smooth, white legs of his. He was the first Gallade she had ever seen, but after seeing pictures of others she found him the most attractive. His name was Miles and sadly he was dating Marie the Gardevoir.

Lilly sighed sadly, her leaves seemed to almost visibly wilt with her mood. Marie was very beautiful and was kind. Lilly couldn't bring herself to dislike her for being with Miles. She peaked from the tree she was hiding behind to see him and was surprised. Miles, the strong, handsome, kind, and never upset at all Gallade was crying. Lilly stood shocked for a moment before worrying about what would have made him like that. Lilly bit the inside of her cheek for a moment in indecision before walking over to him.

"Um, excuse me. But…are you alright Miles?" She asked him hesitantly standing a few feet away.

Miles looked up startled at her voice before wiping his eyes quickly.

"Ah, Miss Lilly, I am quite fine. As you can see, nothings wrong." He told her smiling as though he hadn't been crying just seconds before.

Lilly frowned for a moment before sighing softly and using sweet scent. She looked at Miles and again, then smiled seeing that he looked more relaxed.

"I-If you want, you can tell me what happened." Lilly told him softly blushing a little.

Miles tilted his head looking at her for minute. This…Lilligant was interesting. She despite not talking to him was concerned for him once she saw he was upset. She even used Sweet Scent to help him feel even better. So, with those thought in mind Miles decided to tell her what happened.

"Well, you may not know, but today is the day humans call Valentines Day. It is known as the day of romance and I had planned to give Marie this locket I asked my trainer for." Here he paused to show Lilly a silver locket that had a leaf design and a gold flower with a blue center. Lilly gasped quietly at it, marveling its beauty. "When I went to find Marie this morning she looked quite grave and wanted to tell me something. Apparently she had fallen in love with a Kadabra who lives across the street….I had smiled and told her I did not mind, that I understood, and that I hoped we could still be friends. She believed me. Afterwards I ran into the forest slashing the trees blind rage and sadness before coming to this spot and…as you saw crying." He told her before sighing and sitting down on a stump beside him.

Lilly couldn't believe it. Marie falling in love with someone else who is not Miles. He was the best pokemon in her opinion to be with. She felt horrible for him, anybody pokemon or human could see how much he loved Marie. Lilly being brave for once, walked to him and hugged him. Miles stiffened for a moment before relaxing and sniffling.

"I thought she loved. I loved her with all my heart and yet…..she just threw it away." He whispered heartbrokenly.

Lilly hugged him tighter feeling even worse for her crush. She wanted to tell him she loved him. That she would never fall in love with some else but only him. However, she was to shy so she just kept hugging him until his sniffles quieted.

Miles on the other hand was thinking about this Lilligant. He met her once before when she hand her trainer had first moved here. Of course he had seen her around the town a few times. However, he had never truly been that close to her, and was touched that she would comfort him though she did not know much about him. Plus, even though he had just broken up with Marie he would admit that she was quite pretty, beautiful even.

So, neither knowing what the other was thinking continued to stay in that embrace for quite awhile. When Lilly pulled away, Miles was surprised that he found himself missing her touch. Lilly was regretful she had to pull away but she knew she would have to let go soon anyways. After that the air was awkward considering what had happened. Lilly avoided looking at Miles a blush setting across her face.

"Lilly….would you like to have this?" Miles asked her blushing madly as he held up the locket he was going to give Marie.

"Oh! You would give that to me? Thank you Miles!" Lilly told him blushing but smiling happily.

Miles just nodded moved in front of Lilly and moved his arms so they were around her neck to put the locket on her. Lilly looked up and went still seeing at how close their faces were. Miles also stilled once he realized how close they were. It was silent and it was like total strangers had taken their bodies as they moved closer to each, and gently pressed their lips together. Time seemed to slow down as they kissed.

It was when they pulled apart, that they realized what they did and both blushed looking at the ground. Lilly spoke first.

"….I've always liked you Miles. I-I fell in love with you a while ago but since you were with Marie I didn't want to confess." Lilly said softly looking at him.

Miles was stood still not moving or speaking. Lilly had tears spring in her eyes thinking that she was rejected.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You just broke up with Marie. I had no right." Lilly said tears rolling down her face as she smiled at him.

"…Don't be sorry. I think I may like you to." He told her softly walking closer to her again and pressing his lips against hers.

Lilly smiled against his mouth and was thanking the humans very much for creating Valentines Day.

* * *

There! I kinda like this pairing. It seems sweet doesn't it? I call Tulipbladeshipping. Tell me what your favorite pokemon pairing is!

And Happy Valentines Day~!


End file.
